


私人教練

by prettivividpretti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettivividpretti/pseuds/prettivividpretti
Summary: 哈利有個大麻煩，叫“他的新顧客德拉科對他來說太辣了，讓他很想狠狠撞進他身體裡”。





	私人教練

**Author's Note:**

> 原文走：https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313692 by mothermalfoy

哈利波特有個大麻煩，叫“他非常想狠狠操進他新顧客—德拉科馬爾福—身體裡。”僅僅是調教這金髮男人兩次就讓他睪丸發疼。問題從他們所說的鍛鍊裝備開始：他的緊身褲包裹住圓滾滾的屁股，讓哈利口水直流，如果那還算不上糟的話，他還穿著露臍裝炫耀他平坦的小腹，這讓哈利前所未有的硬挺。在熱身前，只要德拉科彎下腰、展示他美味的小屁股，哈利唯一想做的就是把臉埋進去，_天啊，這有錢的小混蛋為什麼這麼有魅力？_哈利想，留下一品脫的眼淚，一知道德拉科想再跟他會會面就讓他快要發狂，而且讓今天變得該死的度日如年，他想像著金髮男人跪在地上，滿嘴都是他的陰莖，他只能咬破嘴巴忍著。

一小時候，哈利從客戶中脫身，他忍不住用對那男人的妄想粗暴手淫了一發，他狼吞虎嚥著那金髮尤物的屁股，從後面操幹他時拉住他長長的金髮，用自己的精液塗滿他，還有那男人會滿臉精液對著他微笑，一想到這就讓哈利顫抖著射在拳頭裡。

在他們第二次會面，哈利決定改頭換面，他穿著罪惡的灰色緊運動褲，和一件凸顯他肌肉的T恤，沒什麼讓人會懷疑的，哈利只是知道如何展現自己。德拉科打開了他公寓的門，像上次一樣，又穿著昂貴的緊身褲，敞開的夾克露出他完美的胸膛，哈利吞了吞口水，努力地不要喘出聲來，緊運動褲不是一個好主意，哈利漸漸感覺到他甦醒的勃起，他想德拉科多久會注意到然後解雇他。

“進來吧。”德拉科笑著說，天啊，那罪孽的笑讓哈利想用精液塗滿他的臉，哈利的陰莖現在硬的可以切鑽石了，但他只能克制自己不去玷汙他、看著他轉過身，_他一定是故意的_，哈利想著關上了背後的門，他心知肚明這男人有多美麗，畢竟他今天光是想著他就射了好幾次。

德拉科脫下衣服時，哈利忍不住因突然暴露出來的軀體倒吸一口氣，他想標記每一寸那蒼白的皮膚，他簡短地想像了一下他會如何在金髮男人喉嚨上吸咬出粉嫩的痕跡，他會在哈利的大腿上扭動，呻吟著讓哈利下腹充血。

“抱歉，有關今天的行程，”德拉科說“我額……昨晚好像拉傷了我的大腿肌。”

“喔？”哈利問，光是想像著那雙美麗蒼白的大腿如何包裹著其他男人就讓他血液沸騰。

“我不知道你能不能幫我按摩。”德拉科說，眼睛閃耀著危險。哈利笑了。

“我想這我應該做的到。”他說“但你應該先脫下你的緊身褲。”

德拉科得意地笑“但我裡面什麼都沒穿。”

哈利顫抖著，_天啊，他想看那誘人的屁股_“我是專業的，我想我可以應付。”

德拉科聳聳肩轉過身，拉下他的緊身褲，露出一個比哈利想像中更好的屁股，明晃晃對著哈利的渾圓肉體讓他幾乎無法呼吸，哈利趁德拉科彎起腰時偷偷看了德拉科美味的洞口，又分泌了許多口水。

德拉科害羞地越過肩膀看向另一個男人“我該趴下嗎？”哈利吞下一聲低吟點點頭，德拉科走到沙發上，然後趴下，他看起來像一座雕像，又脆弱又完美。哈利低吼一聲，冷靜地走向沙發，配合對方擺好姿勢，他跪在他雙腿之間按摩小腿肚和大腿，德拉科呻吟，讓哈利忍不住要尖叫，他想要，他_需要_更多這種聲音，手指往上滑，哈利按摩著德拉科的大腿，然後是他的屁股，德拉科因此而顫抖著。

“我不只能按摩你的腿。”哈利突然鼓起勇氣說，而且聲音比之前還更低沉。

德拉科微弱地說“嗯。”

哈利低吼，用他的手按摩著他的屁股，兩顆飽滿的圓球在他手上軟軟的，完美到哈利情不自禁地把臉塞進去，在金髮男人的屁股舔出一條水痕，德拉科呻吟著在他的舌尖上跳動，哈利像是得到指示一樣，舌頭埋進金髮男人等待已久的小洞，在裡面用力地擺動，從男人喉嚨拉出更多的哼哼和呻吟。哈利從沒這麼堅挺過，但他不想停下，德拉科嗚咽著，殷切地騎著他的舌頭。哈利低吼著，用力打了他屁股一下。

“喔，媽的Daddy”德拉科呻吟“再打一次。”哈利的陰莖跳動著，更用力地搧了他屁股一下“就是這樣！”

哈利笑著把嘴巴從他屁股移開“你真是個愛調戲人的壞孩子。”他在他耳邊低語，陰莖隔著布料摩擦著他光裸的屁股，“穿著緊身褲炫耀你美妙的屁股，讓我忍不住推倒你、佔有你、然後幹你。”

德拉科嗚咽著，往哈利硬挺的陰莖上坐，“拜—拜託Daddy”

“沒錯寶貝，求我”他咆哮，用勃起緊貼著德拉科的屁股，調戲地研磨著。

“拜 拜託，拜託，拜託Daddy，我保證我會乖乖的，我需要你的大肉棒，拜託”他哼哼著。

哈利輕笑“真急躁，說那麼淫蕩的話，Daddy應該好好管教你。”哈利拉著他的頭髮，露出他美麗的脖頸的同時也讓金髮男人尖叫出聲，哈利低呼著，牙齒沒入他的肉裡，在他的皮膚上吮出一個愛痕，德拉科在舌頭刷過瘀青時低呼一聲。

“拜 拜託，拜託拜託Daddy，操我，我想要。”

哈利露出一抹微笑，把德拉科翻過來，自已則站起身，一隻腳直立在地上，一隻腳跪在沙發上，用粗熱的陰莖在德拉科眼前搖擺“先乖乖地吸Daddy的肉棒再說”他命令，德拉科張開嘴遵從他的指示，哈利低喘著操著他的嘴，德拉科比他想的還更有天賦，他用舌頭在他陰莖上打轉、有技巧的吞吃著哈利，讓哈利震顫著撞進他的喉嚨，哈利低吼一聲，抓著他的頭髮操著他的臉，德拉科吃著陰莖的樣子是多麼美麗“真是個臣服於Daddy的小蕩婦。”

德拉科含著他的陰莖呻吟，“真可愛，想要我用精液塗滿你嗎？還是用射遍你可愛的小臉蛋臉餵你？你會喜歡嗎，寶貝？”德拉科熱切的點點頭，哈利咧出微笑，抽出他的陰莖劃過德拉科的臉，德拉科喘著氣張開嘴巴，哈利忍不住低叫一聲用力射在他臉上，哈利低語“真漂亮，我要用力的操你，射在你可愛的小穴裡，然後我會塞住你的屁股讓你帶著Daddy的精液去上班。”

德拉科呻吟，身體弓離沙發。哈利笑著把他的腿向上推，讓他身體半離沙發，“你有潤滑油嗎寶貝？”德拉科直起身來在桌子旁拉出一罐潤滑油交給哈利，“準備真完備，好孩子。”哈利讚美道，把潤滑油倒到手上，潤滑著他的陰莖“想要我來擴張嗎，寶貝？”

德拉科嘟嚷著但點點頭，哈利推入兩隻手指頭進入他緊緻的甬道，德拉科驚呼一聲，在哈利碰著前列腺時迎合著他的手指。

“拜託Daddy我想要你，現在。”他嗚咽著，哈利笑著拉出手指，用肉棒撞進他，德拉科在哈利拉出時哼哼著，哈利也忍不住在囊袋碰到他的圓渾的屁股時嘆息。

“操，你真緊，寶貝，Daady想要讓你在他射進去之前高潮，”他咆哮著，用力戳刺著德拉科，而德拉科只能騎著他，雙腿盡可能包著他的腰“為Daddy射出來吧寶貝。”哈利在他耳邊低語，德拉科嗚咽著用力地射了出來，小穴咬緊著哈利的陰莖，哈利仍在操幹著他，也射了出來，從青少年以來他沒有這麼激烈的高潮過，卻也全數射進對方身體裡。

就像哈利所說的，他在桌子最底部找到一個塞子，用它堵住德拉科的洞口，還確保德拉科每次移動時它都會撞到在前列腺上，讓它呻吟出聲，在最後，哈利拉著德拉科去洗澡，然後抵著浴室牆又操著他，再次灌滿他的小穴。

“真是個好孩子。”哈利用喉嚨輕聲說著。


End file.
